warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Exalted Blade
damage within 5''' meters. Normal, slide, and aerial attacks will also emit an energy wave in the direction of aim. Energy waves have the same base damage as the attacks that release them and propagate through the environment at a speed of '''15 meters per second until they dissipate at a maximum distance of 40 meters. Attacks and energy waves have a 200% critical damage multiplier with a 15% critical chance and a 10% status chance. **Base damage is distributed evenly between , , and . **Base damage is affected by Power Strength, the Melee Combo Counter, and the 10% additive damage bonus from Excalibur's passive. **Exalted Blade is also affected by equipped melee mods including: ***Base damage (e.g., Steel Charge), elemental damage, physical damage, faction damage, channeling (e.g., Life Strike), critical damage, critical chance, status chance, attack speed (e.g., Berserker), and range mods. ***Exalted Blade's base damage uses the following expression when accounting for Power Strength: Base Damage (1.1 + Base Damage Bonus) (1 + Power Strength)}}. As an example, with a maxed Steel Charge, Pressure Point, and Intensify, the normal attacks and corresponding energy waves of a rank-3 Exalted Blade will have 2.8 1.3 910}} base damage. ***Range mods do not affect the travel distance of energy waves or the radius of slam attacks. ***Exalted Blade is not affected by the equipped melee weapon's stats, weapon augments (e.g., Justice Blades, Bright Purity), class-specific mods (e.g., Covert Lethality), Riven Mods, or stat-modifying skins (e.g., Manticore). **Radial damage from slam attacks diminishes with distance, does not have a critical chance, is not affected by the Melee Combo Counter, and will cause enemies within range to suffer a knockdown. **Energy waves will Punch Through and hit enemies and terrain regardless of thickness up to their maximum range. ***Though, their damage does fall off with distance. **Ground finishers inflict 400% of the total modified damage from normal attacks. Prompted melee finishers inflict 3200% of the total modified damage from normal attacks as Finisher damage. ***The damage composition of a ground finisher is the same as a modified normal attack; however, damage from ground finishers is multiplied by 200%. ***The finisher multipliers for both attacks are affected by Finishing Touch. **Each attack adds to the Melee Combo Counter; however, energy waves and radial damage from slam attacks do not. **Blind duration is affected by Power Duration. **Blind radius is affected by Power Range. **Excalibur is unable to use any other weapon while Exalted Blade is active but can use all other abilities. *Exalted Blade consumes 2.5 energy per second while active and will remain active until Excalibur's energy is depleted, or the ability is deactivated by pressing the ability key again (default ). **Exalted Blade's built-in Radial Blind (triggered by performing a spin attack) drains 25 energy per use (half the cost of a normal Radial Blind). **Activation energy cost and built-in Radial Blind cost are affected by Power Efficiency, and the energy drain is affected by Power Efficiency and Power Duration. **Energy Siphon is deactivated while Exalted Blade is being channeled. **Excalibur cannot replenish energy using Team Energy Restores while Exalted Blade is active; however, energy orbs can still replenish energy even while the ability is active. **Energy can be replenished using Rage while the ability is active. *Excalibur will auto-parry any frontal attacks while Exalted Blade is active. Exalted Blade will also continue to block 60% of the frontal damage even while attacking or performing other actions. **Damage reduction is not affected by Power Strength. **Exalted Blade's auto-parry can trigger Reflection if channeling. *While active, Exalted Blade will use an exclusive stance with its own set of combo attacks. *While Exalted Blade is active, attacks made by Slash Dash will have increased base damage from Excalibur's passive and will also release energy waves. *Energy waves can damage enemies across the Rift Plane. Direct melee attacks will not, however. *Can be cast while moving or sprinting without interruption. |stance = |augment = |bugs = *Using this ability during an "Unarmed" bug will result Exalted Blade having the same stats as your Melee Weapon, and sometimes will perform your Melee Weapon's Unsheathed attacks without the Waves. * Energy Leech Eximus does not increase the energy drain of Exalted Blade while active. |tips = *Using Slash Dash while Exalted Blade is active will feature the waves on each hit. }} fr:Lame Exaltée it:Exalted Blade ru:Величественный_Клинок Category:Warframe Abilities Category:Channeled Abilities Category:One-Handed Abilities Category:Ability Weapons Category:Update 16 Category:Excalibur Category:Mechanics